deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TrashtaChief2003/Masta and Quaunt's little thoughts on the admins and mods
DISCLAIMER: WE MEAN NO OFFENSE TO ANY OF THE ADMINS OR CHAT MODS MENTIONED HERE, WE ARE JUST POINTING OUT THEIR PROBLEMS AND CRITICIZING THEM. NO HARSH FEELINGS ARE INTENDED Thanks for SS2L for the idea While this is on my blog, this was made on a google doc with both me and Quaunt. Rock: I understand this because he’s a new admin, but he asks other admins for permission to kick or ban alot, and this sorta bothers me. He’s an admin too, he doesn’t have to ask for perm, if he feels someone should be kicked or banned, then he should be able to kick or ban that person without consent from other admins. Other than that, Rock’s a pretty Good admin He knows when it’s time to be serious and when it’s time to have fun, he needs to learn that he can do admin stuff on his own now GA: Don’t really see any problems aside from that Thet/Jack stuff that happened a while back and i don't even remember what happened, again like most mods, hessitant to ban/kick people Ari: Same as GA, but he uh, you know got demoted and stuff over something that's pretty dumb Warp: Don’t really see any problems aside from things concerning RWBY (and sometimes Kirby) DDD: Doesn’t really come on alot. Also sometimes hesitant to ban/kick people Grn: Same as DDD Bon: NIce almost all the time, hesitant to ban or kick. Para: Ohhh boy, where do I begin, he’s an alright admin, he knows when shit is going down and when it’s time to be serious but like, he’s usually the one to start drama tbh usually concerning the subject topic of “quality” Quite known for his “RWBY bashing” and he’s been a bit dickish to Warp at times and sometimes makes him feel bad. And this may just be me but he’s a bit biased to Mage in stuff. Agent: Strict, but too strict. I’m afraid to shitpost my “HEIL HITLER”s and “LETS GET INTO THE NOOSE” jokes with him around in chat. This probably doesn't matter tho since he doesn't come on chat anymore aside from the Thet dramas. Sometimes he can take things too far, like with the Friendly incident. Shadow: Nothing really wrong with him, he’s just rarely on. Gia: Pretty good mod. He knows when to kick people, and isn’t too hesitant, but still a bit hesitant at times. Des: Probably the one who really started the drama. He’s the reason we all say “LMAO DO YOU REALLY THINK ___ BEATS ___ BECAUSE ___ IS ___ LEVEL FORUM WEAPON GIF OR VIDEO HERE” Des used to be a good mod, real friendly too, but then he just kind...turned, he’s rarely on and can be kind of dicksish to other users, He’s always quick to say “quality” isn’t subjective when it really is. Link: Nothing too bad with him, he’s just rarely on. Maybe a bit too hesitant at times to ban but he knows what to do. HG: Calm most of the time, always nice. I’ve never seen him really be really serious or strict. When he scolds people or tells them to stop, he’s really calm and nice about the matter. Maybe you could say he’s a bit too calm? Chesk: Rarely comes on, but is active on the Death Battle wiki. Pretty strict when you think about it. And that sums it up. Quaunt and Masta out yooooo. Category:Blog posts